you turn my sorrow into silk
by 1oooyears
Summary: There's a year that never happens. It haunts her in her sleep. / "I remember a year that never existed." — BonnieTen.
1. do you think you could save me?

_._

_._

_fandom: _DWTVD

_couple: _BonnieTen

_centre: Bonnie Bennett_

_summary: _Theres a year that never happens. It haunts her in her sleep. "I remember a year that never existed." — bonnieten

_prompt: _Guys, as if the witches would forget their shit.

_title: _you turn my sorrow into silk

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

She gets lost in the dreams, so many awful horrifying dreams - dreams of flesh, blood, guts, and these evil machines that ruled the world with an iron fist.

It all starts with England, or Britan, whatever, it really doesn't matter, anyway, it starts with the English, and their new prime minister or other decides that he would out aliens. _Aliens, _and she flinches in remembrance of the announcements.

_"-The toclafane!"_

She stops, biting her fingernails in something like fear, because one minute she's with another family, crouched beside her is Caroline and their sitting their, _praying, _for a man they've never met, they don't know exists, and then everything goes white, and she's back to a year ago, and Elena is watching her from her edge of the table and _wait what?_

"Bonnie," Elena repeats, "is everything okay?"

Bonnie nods, and for the rest of the afternoon, Elena eyes her warily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's days later, and it still hasn't sunk in, but she's somehow back at the beginning, and everything is okay, and Stefan won't die, and Elena won't disappear, and everything will be okay.

She nods to herself, _yeah. _She breathes in, out and blinks. "Everything will be okay."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She learns to cope, you know, pretend it was this awful daydream that _couldn't _have happened—but it did! She remembers killing _something, _and hearing it's screams, and she remembers the sheer amount of death, that followed that horrible day. So one day, just to calm her frazzled nerves, she sits at her laptop (it's new, but it isn't because it's the exact design as it was in her not-dream) and opens up _Google. _It takes a second or too, but when the page comes up, she types in the name that haunts her so.

_Doctor._

Her heart sinks when all that comes up is _actual _doctors and their adresses and nothing about the year that never happened, and the _fucking Toclafane, _and the fact that something is going on and she doesn't know anything, and she's a _witch, _a servant of nature, she's meant to know _everything._

She struggles not to cry, and when she chokes out a sob or too, she slumps, realising that nothing could possibly be okay right now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She sits up, clutching the blanket below her - she's been having the nightmares again, the one's where Carolines clutching her hand, and their chanting, _Doctor, _and then it doesn't work, and they _lied, _and Caroline drops to the floor in agony, children are dying and she can do nothing, to fix anything.

_Why? WHY? _She pulls at her hair in hysterics, because she's a witch, and people are dying, and there is a year that didn't _happen, _that isn't _normal. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The Doctor blinks, puts his hand in his pocket and fishes out what he's looking for, a little longer, _banana, coin, necktie, bow tie, keychain… _"Ah-ha!" He exclaims, fingering the leather pouch. He opens it up and looks confusedly at the card. "Why me?" He reads aloud, bewildered. He shakes his head with furrowed brows and moves to the console of the Tardis.

"Virginia, 2009!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_There are a couple of times when people start to remember,_ is what Bonnie notices, _but they're little things, _she thinks of Carolines mistake with the date, placing them a year forward, or how one time Elena has a dream where little circles attack her, or that one time where Damon thinks that he should block up the house, because _hey, maybe aliens exist! They be circle-y with laser beams and everything!_

But then again, she may just be looking into things.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He isn't sure this is what he'd expected when he comes to the small town with someone screaming for help—because it really doesn't seem like such an awful place, there are picket fences, he can _smell _apple pie from across the road, and he hasn't seen anyone in any sense of distress so far. _It really doesn't make sense,_ he scans the street, and steps away from the tardis, ditching it behind a tree. _What could possibly be wrong with this place?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"John Smith."

He shakes the blondes hand, with a grin of his own, and then rather unexpectedly, she tilts her head, and narrows her eyes, "have we met?"

The Doctor blinks, hard. "No."

She shakes her head, and rolls her eyes, "silly me," she smiles warmly, "Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic." She puts a hand in her hair, twirling a curl slowly, before pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, "so," she says slowly. "Why is it you have two heartbeats?" He stops rocking on his heels and looks wide eyed at the blonde in front of him.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

tbc


	2. baby, i'm not from here

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The door slams, and in reaction, a startled Stefan Salvatore looks up, somewhat shocked. In strolls Caroline Forbes, an unknown person heavy in her arms, "hey Stefan, move over, will you?"

He shuffles to the other side of the couch, and slowly turns off the television. "Caroline," he says gravely, "what did you do?"

She lays the body down smoothly before pressing her hands onto her own jeans, "look, he isn't dead or anything, I just hit him on the head—he had, _has _two hearts, or rather, I _heard _two hearts, and I panicked because he smells funny too, and I've never even seen him, and look at him," she gestures at his odd clothing, "what kind of normal person wears a trench coat—I have never seen a normal person in a trench coat."

Stefan furrows his eyebrows, "Caroline, you've seen me in a trench coat." His protest is weak and she rolls her eyes snarkily.

"Yes, and what does that exactly say about trench coats?"

Stefan moves to answer, but before he can, a murmuring accent beats him to the point, "I'll have you know," the stranger says, rolling onto his back, "trench coats are all the rage in London right now."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bonnie sighs, and stands. She had that dream again—the one where she's screaming, so loudly, violently and yet, no one seems to hear her as she screams till her voice goes hoarse and she dies, an achey, cagey rugged death.

_WHY ME?_

_WHY ME?_

Always the same question.

Brushing dark strands away from her eyes, she shuffles towards the mirror. Bonnie looks at her dark eyes and sunken cheeks—it's disturbing, she thinks, to realise how much she's let go. That morning with new resolve and a painful throat, Bonnie Bennett gets stronger.

It's what she's always done—it's ironic that the one time someone comes to save her is the time she needs saving the most.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elena sighs, and continues to flip through the pages of the magazine. _So bored… _She reaches into her pocket, and flippantly pulls out her phone. _Hmmm… _Elena takes another spoonful of her cereal, _I wonder what Stefan is doing… _

"Hey Jenna," she turns to her blonde aunt. "Have you noticed anything weird about Bonnie?"

Jenna stops, stilling in her original rush to fix a piece of charcoal (she had problems with the toaster) and turns to Elena. "_Should _I have noticed something?"

Elena frowns and looking down at her cereal, "I guess not…"

Jenna nods and puts on her most reassuring face. "Look Elena, without her mom, or her grandmother, don't you think Bonnie would be a little lonely? I mean, without my mom, or even my brother, I don't think I would have made it through high school half as happy—If I can remember correctly, it was a place of ironed down hair and misplaced affections, it gets troubling. Perhaps, all Bonnie needs is a little friendship?"

The young Gilbert nods, and slowly works smiles, "you're right, I'm just being paranoid."

Jenna grins, "see?" She looks at her watch, "alright, _I _have to go, if I weren't so damned cute I would already be fired three times over for my lateness—Now, get to school, have fun, don't get drunk, or whatever, it's been awhile…"

Elena beams into her cereal.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_I will be happy."_

Bonnie stops looking at the mirror, and decides to stop off at starbucks later—she was going to be late!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH SHIT. I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!" Like that, Caroline Forbes races away, slamming the door behind her. From far away, Stefan hears Caroline scream about her attendance award and how she had worked so hard—

"What was that about?" The mysterious captive asks confused.

Stefan rolls his eyes, "just another neurotic control freak."

The Doctor nods.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
